renopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Flooring
Your home is your paradise and if you are planning to renovate your home, goes for the changes that are not only eye catchy but also comfortable for you and your family. Remodeling of the home is associated with revolutions and amendments adjusted in every nook and cranny of the home. If you are going to change the flooring of your home there are some tips for flooring of different parts of you house. Bedroom Flooring There are plenty options when it comes to flooring in your bedroom. Being the most private and personalized part of your home, your bedroom is the place which grabs a big part of your budget whenever you are remodeling your home. You can use carpet, tile, hardwood, bamboo, cork or laminate. Play with different materials in different rooms. You can opt for striped light and dark shades in your boy’s room so that if your son is going to create mess, which is unavoidable, the flooring can withstand the burden. Also the flooring can bear heavy traffic of the folks coming in the bedroom. For more powerful scratch and water resistant flooring you can choose laminate. Living Room Flooring It is the most used part that withholds most of the traffic coming in and out of the house. It is highly recommended that the flooring should be strong enough that it can endure all such amendments done with your furniture or to the increasing and decreasing ratio of visitors. For this purpose you can opt for hardwood flooring. Being classy and sophisticated in look it is the perfect choice for your living room whenever you are remodeling your home. Kitchen Flooring Design the floor of your kitchen in such a way that it not only looks pretty but also gives a practical impression. You can choose from vinyl, tile, natural stone, wood, cork or laminate. A floor covering that is water resistant and durable such as tile is a best choice to protect against potential water damage. Make sure when you choose your floor to order a little extra of the product in the event that you drop something like a pot on your floor. If the flooring material is damaged, you will be sure to have enough to repair the floor because often floor manufacturers have high turnover of their products to insure a continual buying cycle. Most flooring contractors add 5-10% additional square footage of the flooring product to their purchase order to insure they have enough for the project and to provide the client with a little extra flooring for future use. Patio Flooring When choosing your patio flooring materials, there are some important facts to consider. It is crucial that the patio floor finish should have a pleasing texture. It must be a non-skid flooring and it shouldn’t glare. Its good to have a floor texture that appears soft and comforting, and not one that has a hard slick look like granite or marble. The chosen colour must be in harmony with the materials used in the house and the garden, as well as the tones and textures of the garden foliage. Whatever patio paving is chosen, it must be easy to keep clean and maintain because being an outdoor leisure 'room', the chances of having sand and mud all over the floor is quite high and there is no need to have to 'overhaul' the patio every time it gets dirty or muddy. Good patios have paving that’s weather resistant to avoid unsightly buckling or cracking in cold weather, and it mustn't absorb heat in the summer months or the floor becomes uncomfortable to walk on, bare foot. Patio paving demands a good foundation and ample drainage because the foundation always determines the life span of the finished task, and good drainage, achieved by sloping the patio floor away from the house (building) ensures rainwater doesn’t back up into the house through the patio doors floor gaps. Flooring Types *Vinyl Flooring *Floor Tiles *Carpet Flooring *Laminate Flooring *Wood Flooring Flooring Maintenance *Vinyl Flooring Maintenance *Floor Tile Maintenance *Carpet Flooring Maintenance *Laminate Flooring Maintenance *Wood Flooring Maintenance Flooring Defects *Vinyl Flooring Defects *Floor Tile Defects *Carpet Flooring Defects *Laminate Flooring Defects *Wood Flooring Defects Choosing Flooring For Home Renovation *Kitchen Flooring Renovation *Bathroom Flooring Renovation *Patio Flooring Renovation